Finally
by lancecomwar
Summary: Videl knew she loved that adorable bastard. The problem was that he was so damn clueless! Could she finally get him to take the hint?


So this is a lemon I wrote a while back. I didn't post it here because of rules, but then I figured I don't really care and will post it anyway. I also have another one that isn't as... fluffy as this one is, but yeah. Also, for those of you interested, Chapter 3 of Savior is coming along swell. But yeah, only read this if you;re comfortable and blahblahblah.

* * *

With a groan, Videl pushed herself upwards, swatting away her instructor's hand when he tried to help her.

He looked at her worriedly, causing her to scowl."Alright, let's try it again," she demanded.

"Come on, Videl, you need to rest," Gohan meekly tried to comfort her, attempting to tame the raging girl in front of him.

"I'm not just some weak little girl!" Videl shouted as she stomped her foot, her uncontrolled ki causing the ground to crack. "I can handle myself! Now, shut up and fight me!"

"Videl, you can't keep pushing yourself like this. You need to rest," Gohan tried to reason with her once more, throwing his hands up in defense when she glared at him angrily.

"I can handle this!" She screamed again, scaring the demi-Saiyan in front of her even more.

"Videl, please. You can't learn it if you're all tense like this," Gohan tried to placate the girl, offering a nervous smile at her.

Although she didn't want to admit it, she could see his point. With a pout, she turned around and begrudgingly agreed, "Alright, fine, let's take a break."

Gohan grinned at her, causing Videl's stomach to swarm with butterflies as her cheeks burned up. She watched the boy plop himself down on the grassy field where they had been training and figured she might as well do the same.

The two lay there, neither of them speaking to the other, only staring up at the cloudless, blue sky above them.

Videl peaked a glance at the boy next to her, blushing a little as she saw the adorable smile on his face as he lay, content. She focused her eyes on the sky above, and mentally cursed the naivety she had come to love.

Yes, she loved that damn boy. She knew that ever since the Buu incident three months earlier. After all, how could she not? Boys that pure were just impossible to come by. She knew that, with him, there was no ulterior motive to use her and her fame, and he genuinely liked her.

But more than that, he was so kind and gentle, so sweet and naive to everyone he met. A kinder and gentler heart was almost impossible to find, only his own father competing for that title. But even more than that, that boy was just so damn sexy! From his sharp features and that gorgeous grin of his to his body chiseled out of stone, it seemed almost impossible for a boy so perfect to even exist. It was very easy to see why practically every girl in school had fallen in love him him. Not that he ever noticed when girls were practically begging him to take them on a date. And, while it was funny to see girl after girl walk away frustrated by his inability to take a hint, that right there was the core of her problem.

That boy was just so damn clueless.

At least... that's what she _hoped_ it was.

Maybe he knew how she felt... but just didn't feel the same way? Maybe he thought of her as just a friend and no more? Maybe he was interested in another girl? Did he think she was ugly, or too manly, or rude?

No... no, that couldn't be it. After all, he spent pretty much all of his time with her nowadays, and he seemed even less interested in other girls than he was with her. Maybe he wasn't even into girls at all? It saddened her that she had to hope the guy she was in love with with was completely clueless and not just completely uninterested in her.

As she let out a defeated sigh, Gohan turned his head to her in confusion.

"What's up, Videl?" He asked her. Videl bit her lip as she thought about how to respond.

"Well Gohan..." she began timidly, wondering if she really should ask him _that_. What if she ruins their friendship? She didn't know if she could live without him anymore...

Damn, she hated that adorable bastard.

"It's just..." Videl sighed, twiddling her thumbs as she tried to think of the right words.

"Come on, Videl, what's the matter?" the clueless fool asked worriedly, turning on his side to face his best friend.

"Gohan... What do you... feel about me?" Videl blurted out, instantly turning her face away from her crush to hide her deeply flushed face.

Gohan blinked in response. What did he... feel about her?

"What do you mean?" he asked, tilting his head as he looked at her in confusion. "I mean, we're friends... aren't we?"

Videl closed her eyes, cursing that idiot's adorable ignorance. "I mean... is that all?" she managed to say.

Is... is that all?

Tentatively, Gohan turned his head to face the girl beside him, his best friend. A friend who just so happened to be a girl.

He had never had friends his own age before, being that he had inherited all of his friends from his dad. That was the primarily why he had attended public high school. And although he had made a few acquaintances, Videl was, by far, his best friend.

But was that all...?

Honestly, he had never really been interested in girls or romance or anything before, especially having spent so much of his life either training to fight a dangerous enemy or cooped up in his room studying. But Videl... well, she was an interesting one. He had to admit, she was kind of cute... but he didn't want to risk losing his best friend. He knew that most friend's who became something more could never go back to being just friend after they break up, and he didn't want to think about a life without Videl now. Although...

"Forget it," Videl shook her head, getting back up on her feet. How _stupid_ she was, hoping for any other answer! "Let's just get back to training."

Sensing his friend's distress, Gohan decided to play along for now and got up, the two of them retreating back into their fighting stances.

Gohan grinned as she rushed at him head on. That girl always was brash.

As he easily dodged her blow, he couldn't help but notice how cute she looked as she rushed at him. She always looked cute while she fought, and that short hair of hers gave her a fiery look that only accentuated her natural beauty.

Distraught that he was losing concentration, Gohan attempted to shake his mind free of those thoughts as he countered another one of Videl's punches. A fierce blush raced through his cheeks as he saw the way her heavy breathing was pushing her breasts up and down.

"Stop dodging! Fight me!" Videl screamed in rage as she aimed a kick at her friend's gut. Her scream managed to get Gohan out of his daze, and he instinctively grabbed her leg. The odd positioning caused Videl to lose her balance and fall over, inevitably pulling Gohan down with her.

"Urgh..." Gohan grunted, shaking his head as he stared nose-to-nose at the girl below him. As he stared down at her, he could not help but notice how cute she looked with her cheeks flushed like that. It took him a minute to realize just what she was blushing at, and where exactly his hand was: directly on top of one of her breasts.

"Um..." Videl blushed, averting her eyes from the handsome boy cradling her mound, blushing yet not letting go. "Do you... mind?" she managed to say, but all trains of thought came to a half as she stare up at those handsome eyes she had come to love so much. They weren't full of their usual kindness, but instead, they were filled with a deep, mesmerizing glare she had never seen before.

Gohan was torn. He had never felt this way before, Videl's earlier comments having opening the door to feelings previously unknown to the studious warrior. But now, he was barely aware of the fact that he was coping a feel. All his mind could register was how beautiful Videl's face was, how kissable her thin, red lips were...

"Go... han?"

Videl stared at the boy, completely bewildered, having never seen him like this before. But still, she could not help but hope that this was what she thought it was...

His warm breath tickled her lips, sending shivers throughout her spine. His eyes gazed straight through her soul, a powerful stare that she would swear could almost made her climax right then and there. His arms soon wrapped around her back, pressing her rapidly heating body against his own as his face drew ever closer...

And then, all time stopped as she felt his lips upon her own.

Eyes widened in shock, her mind tried to process what just happened. However, all rational thought was soon thrown out the window, and she quickly surrendered to the kiss, eyes closing as she finally got what she wanted so badly

.The kiss, at first, was chaste, the two teens merely testing the waters. Soon, Videl felt a wet sensation on her lips as Gohan's tongue begged for entrance. Lost in her happiness, she obliged.

Gohan hesitantly entered his friend's mouth, still unsure about what he was doing or what the consequences would be but merely following his instincts. Videl wrapped her tongue around his wet muscle, silently begging for more as she flicked hers back and forth. Gohan was all too eager to oblige, twisting his own tongue around hers until the two of them were engaged in a dance of passion.

However, Gohan soon noticed that Videl was running out of air. Not wanting to stop kissing her, however, he began to trace kisses down her chin and jawbone down to her milky white neck, where, without hesitation, he began marking his territory.

Videl felt like she was about to burst. Each kiss that her crush left on her neck burned like a thousand fires, a mixture of compassion and lust that stung so much as she finally got a taste of what she had wanted for oh-so-long. It wasn't long before she let out a low moan, music to the hybrid's ears.

Smirking to himself, Gohan let go of the reddening skin he was ravishing and moved his mouth to his lover's ears. "You want to know how I feel about you?" he teased, tracing the outline of Videl's earlobe to her obvious delight. "I think... I like you more than as a friend."

"Gohan..." Videl could feel tears welling up in her eyes. This was too good to be true. Not only was her love confessing his feelings for her, but he was making her feel such wonderful sensations.

But this wasn't enough. She... she wanted more. She did not care that it was taking things too fast. She had longed for him for oh-so-long. She wanted _him_, utterly and completely. Blinded by lust, her hand began to snake its way down.

This was all so new to the young hybrid, and yet it felt so _right_. Seeing his best friend below him, eyes half closed, sweat clinging to her gorgeous flushed face; his insides were burning, a new found lust for _her_ filling his veins.

A groan escaped his lips. His heated member, which had become increasingly confined over the course of their activities, now felt even more pressure on it. With a quick glance, he moved his glaze down to see Videl's tender fingers massaged him through the clothe of his gi.

"Videl? What are you... AH!" The fiery crime fighter smirked as she witnessed one of the most powerful beings in the universe turn into a stumbling mess with such ease. True, she was able to do that almost all the time, but this beat interrogating the bastard any day. To her delight and arousal, she could feel the already large bulge grow by the second.

A growl escaped the boy's lips, his mind quickly becoming clouded by lust as the pleasant feelings rippling through his body robbed him of almost all rational thought. All of his restraint and reasoning was literally pumped out of him by Videl's small, eager hands.

"Gohan," she cooed, staring up at her best friend and not-so-secret crush with a triumphant smirk. "You seem to be rather stuck down here. Let me help..." And with that, she took Gohan by surprise by rolling the two of them over so that she was on top, smoothly snaking her way down to the growing bulge.

"Videl!" Gohan screamed in shock as he saw her untying his belt.

"Oh, just shut up and enjoy it," she rolled her eyes, before pulling down the boy's pants and gasping at the bulge sticking out of his boxers.

Gohan blushed crimson red as he saw her gawk at his impressive bulge. She had never seen a real example of the make anatomy before, and Gohan was much larger than average. It was slowly dawning on her what she was doing, what they were about to do, and for a moment she began to hesitate. However, as she looked back up at her crush's eyes, so filled with passion and desire for her, she could only smirk.

She knew she wanted this, and if he wanted it too...

With shaky hands, Videl began to pull back on the elastic band. Gohan could only watch with a mixture of fear and eagerness as her delicate fingers began pulling his underwear back, until at last his erection was presented to her in all of it's glory.

"Vide- Ah!" Gohan's objections were soon forgotten, as Videl's slender fingers began to work magic moving up and down his shaft.

The raven haired minx stared at the length with a curious gleam in her eye, eager to experiment and see what exactly both of them found pleasurable. And indeed, being able to bring her love to such a state with a mere movement of her wrist was utterly irresistible.

However, she soon decided that only having the bottom half of the gi discarded wasn't enough; she wanted to gaze upon his godlike body. In a moment, she let go of him, ignoring his groan of disappointment as she tore off his gi with lightning speed, leaving him completely nude for her hungry eyes. This wasn't the first time she had seen him without his shirt, but seeing him so up close, so raw and lustful- not to mention pant-less- was too much for her to bare. She wanted him. _Now_.

The demi-Saiyan was burning red beneath the raven haired seductress's intense vision. He was unsure about how things had gotten this far, but none of that mattered to him now. He was far too busy thinking about how unfair it was that he was the only one naked. Quickly making up his mind, he leaped on top of Videl.

The lustful girl could barely contain her squeal as Gohan finally took charge. Her nether regions tingled with desire as the tall, handsome boy above her stared down at her with a look of uncontrolled lust in his eyes. She could only gasp as her shirt was ripped in two and cast aside, leaving him to marvel at the slick, smooth muscles of the girl below him. Videl began to wish that she had worn something sexier than her training bra, but Gohan did not seem to mind. Within seconds, it was tossed to the side as well.

Gohan smirked down at the girl below him, lighting her insides ablaze. Videl began to flush beneath his penetrating stare, embarrassed as he took in the sight of her delectable curves. Soon, however, staring was no longer enough, and he descended upon her bare mound. Videl could only gasp in pleasure as she felt his tongue twist around her erect nipple.

Her arms wrapped around his chiseled torso as she began thrusting her chest upward, begging him to take more of her breast. Gohan then wrapped his lips around her erect nipple and suckled, causing the girl beneath him to cry out in ecstasy.

All the while, Videl was able to feel her love's excitement by her nether region. While she did not want him to stop ravishing her breast, she also wanted to have some control of her lover. Stealthily, she inched her hand downward to the manhood below, suppressing her moan of disappointment when Gohan let go of her breast to let out a deep groan.

The hybrid's eyes widened in surprise as Videl flipped him over once more, lying down in between his legs as she rubbed his erection. Giving him what she hoped was a sexy smirk, she moved her trembling lips down to his quaking manhood.

And then, all time stopped as he felt her soft, wet lips kiss the tip of his member.

Videl smirked to herself, reveling in the cry of ecstasy she drew from one of the most powerful warriors in the universe with a simple kiss. Eager to see just what else she could do, she started to lick his length, sending a sultry look at the gasping boy beneath her as she did so.

"Oh Kame... Videl..." This groan was music to the seductress's ears. Wanting more, she slowly began snaking her tongue up the length as she moved back toward the tip, reveling in each and every grunt of pleasure that was released from Gohan's lips. As soon as she reached the top, she took the tip of it into her mouth.

Gohan's eyes rolled back in their sockets, a gasp escaping his lips. Almost all traces of his human rational mind were gone, and in its places was a lust so powerful that he feared he wouldn't be able to resist jumping her much longer. Still, he held on, determined not to let his Saiyan domineering instincts take over.

Videl, meanwhile, could literally taste Gohan's anticipation, his precum leaking out into her mouth. It tasted odd, a slight bitterness would have made her spit it out any other day. However, all she could register was that this was Gohan's essence, and this fact only served to fuel her desires. And so, with great effort she began taking more of her friend's considerable length into her mouth.

"Videl!" Gohan moaned her name as she tried to take more of him into her mouth. She was unsure of just how much of him she could take, being inexperienced, but she was determined to devour as much of him as possible, to make him scream her name over and over.

Gohan, however, had other plans. Videl's wet mouth and eager tongue felt so damn _good_, and he was unsure of how much longer he could last in there. However, his Saiyan side refused to let Videl win the first orgasm, and reluctantly, with great effort he pushed her away.

Videl hardly had time to express her confusion, as Gohan leaped at her, pummeling her to the ground once again. In aone swift movement, her shorts and panties were ripped off and tossed with the rest of her torn clothes, at last leaving them both completely nude.

Videl flushed underneath his hungry eyes as he stared at her long, slender body. Good Kame, he had never seen anything so gorgeous!

Still... he didn't want to do anything he'd regret, and he definitely did not want to do anything to hurt her. "Videl, are you..."

"Yes, Gohan," she panted, eyes clouded with lust as she looked at the beautiful boy in front of her. "I want this so much. I... I want _you_."

A smile crept up on Gohan's face. Somehow, he knew this wasn't just a lustful act. This whole thing just felt so _right_. "Okay," he nodded before positioning himself on top of her, placing his member in front of her eager core. "I'm putting it in now."

With that, Gohan placed his lips on Videl's as he rubbed his tip by her core. Videl's eyes bulged and body shook, a sudden and inexplicable fear rushing through her veins as she truly grasped what was happening. Noticing her fear, Gohan deepened the kiss, ravishing her mouth with his eager tongue as his arms massaged her back. A moan escaped the girl's lips and echoed throughout both of their mouths as he made sweet love to her mouth.

Videl soon calmed down a bit, and pushed on her lover's back to try and tell him she was alright. Unable to control himself much longer, Gohan began to push deeper into her virgin core.

The pain was more than she expected, and she clenched her eyes, trying to focus on the heated dance Gohan's tongue was waging in her mouth and not the pain down in her lower core.

Gohan, meanwhile, was in pure bliss. Videl's inner tunnels were squeezing his member so tight that he feared he could cum at at second. But, he did not want it to end so quickly, and he certainly didn't want Videl's first time to end so horribly. While he wasn't surprised she didn't have a hymen, considering her active lifestyle, this was hurting her more than he thought it would. And yet, he could not remember ever feeling any better than at that moment, and it took all of his effort to restrain from moving. Trying desperately to distract both of them from the contact down there, he began groping her breasts, squeezing her nipples.

The two of them lay like that for a minute in a state of torturous bliss. To Gohan's surprise, it was Videl who finally broke the stalemate, having wrapped her legs around his waist and forced him deeper in. He smiled to himself through the kiss. That girl never did let pain stop her.

Videl tried to move the two of them herself, but soon found herself powerless to budge the Saiyan as he took control. Yet he complied, and, with a deep thrust, he pushed himself deeper into her eager core.

"GOHAN!" Videl screamed, breaking the kiss as the pain quickly ebbed away into pleasure. Smirking to himself, Gohan thrust in and out again, enjoying the feel of warm arms and legs wrapping around him tightly as he did so. He promptly let go of her breasts and wrapped his own arms around the small of her back. Noticing the milky white skin of her neck once more, he lowered his head and began ravishing it as he continued thrusting into her.

"Go-gohan! FUCK ME!" Videl screamed as she wrapped her arms tighter around the muscular jackhammer thrusting his way into her, clinging so hard that her nails actually scratched his back. But neither of them noticed or cared. Gohan was much too busy indulging Videl's request.

Videl's eyes and mind began growing hazy. She had no idea such pleasures could exist! And to think it was Gohan doing this to her! Her Gohan...

This was all too much for the girl, and soon her mind began fading, her awareness of her surroundings being replaced by pure emotions and sensations, each one of Gohan's thrusts bringing her closer and closer to a heavenly feeling she never knew possible.

"Gohan, I- I love you!" she screamed out as she finally reached her limit, her orgasm rocking her to the very core. Her inner walls convulsing, Gohan was unable to resist his own much longer and came right then and there, their dual orgasms sending shudders throughout both of their bodies.

Gohan blinked, his mind coming back to reality. He glanced down at the girl below him, their activities having seemed to tire her out as she was now fast asleep, snuggling into his chest.

He... he did not know what to think. He in no ways was prepared for this, and yet... Those words Videl screamed before she climaxed.

Did... did she love him? More importantly... did _he_ love _her_?

A quick glance at her adorable sleeping face as she snuggled up to him was all the answer he needed. Unplugging himself from her, he rolled the two of them over so that Videl was resting on top of him, wrapped up tightly in his arms.

"I love you too, Videl," he whispered into her ear, before closing his own eyes in pure happiness.

Videl, meanwhile, was still slightly awake. However, a single thought was able to cross her mind before she disappeared completely into the best sleep of her life.

_Finally_.


End file.
